


Tumblr Requests

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: American Assassin (2017), Kingsman (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Mentalist (TV) RPF, Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cussing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: These are a collection of Tumblr asks that I receive.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Marcus Pike/Reader, Mitch Rapp/You, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Tequila (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Hats Off

“Alright so as your trainer it’s only fitting that I be the one to pop your Stetson cherry.” Jack said with a smirk and you barked out in laughter as you cocked an eyebrow over at him.

“Is that the only cherry you wanna pop of mine?” you teased with a seductively look thrown his way. Jack gaped at you silently with his mouth open and you burst out in uncontrollable laughter again as your hand came up to cover your mouth. Jack snapped out of it pretty quickly when he saw you laughing at him and shook his head with a smirk.

“You couldn’t handle me sweetheart.” He mused softly and looked at you with a sparkle in his eye. Your own challenging smirk made his chest puff with excitement. Ever since you were assigned as his trainee the two of you had been doing this little seductive dance around each other. One that often had Jack’s heart racing and his pants tightening to his chagrin. Usually he was better had hiding his reaction to this but there was something about you that set his blood to simmer.

“That’s what you think cowboy.” You husked to him before you sauntered away from him over to the large hat display. Jack stood where he was calming his racing heart as he watched you pick up a black Stetson and set it atop your head with a jaunty tilt before you turned to look at yourself in the mirror. Shaking his head he walked up behind you and you shot a wink over to him. “What do you think?” you asked curiously as you tilted your head.

“Black’s a good color but you’d look better in a darker brown.” He said easily with a shake of his head.

“You just don’t wanna match.” You teased him over your shoulder and he scoffed softly. He turned to the hat display and inspected the selection they had. Finding one that he liked he plucked it from the display and swapped it easily with the black one on your head. He smirked softly as you huffed as his quick action before turning back to look at you in the mirror. You grinned widely at your reflection and shifted the hat so that it sat on your head comfortably. “Oh I like this.” You said as you peered at yourself critically.

Jack stood behind you in awe at the image you painted. Your hair flowed down under the hat to rest on your shoulders in a pretty waterfall. The dark brown of the hat complimented your skin tone and made it that more tempting to touch you. The hat cast a shadow over the top of your face that made your sparkling eyes all that more alluring to him. _Well fuck me._

“Nope not a good fit.” He rasped out as he reached for the hat on your head.

“What?! Are you blind? I look amazing in this!” you protested as your hands came up and swatted his away. You turned on your heel and scowled at him before your eyes darted around him. He watched as your perceptive eyes took him and then a slow smirk crawled across your face. “And you know that.” You state confidently. “What’s the matter Whiskey? Won’t be able to keep your hands off me?” you teased with a wicked grin.

Something snapped in Jack and his hands shot out to grab the sides of your face and dragged you towards him. You squeaked in surprise before his lips swallowed any other sound you’d make as they slotted against yours. Your own hands came up to his chest and gripped his shirt tightly in your fingers. Jack consumed you as his lips slid and pressed against yours mapping out your mouth with his lips. Your tongue swiped against his bottom lip and Jack groaned lowly in his throat and quickly followed your action by opening his mouth. Tongues battled heatedly between the two of you and Jack had to pull away to gasp for air.

“Fuck me.” He gasped out and you nodded your head eagerly as your eyes fluttered open.

“Yes, yes please.” You cooed at him. Jack growled lowly in his throat and swiped the hat off your head before you strode over to the cashier quickly.

“We’ll take this.” He said hurriedly and you smirked at his back knowing that you were finally going to get what you’ve been wanting. _all thanks to a hat of all things._


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ask was for a happy birthday fic with Whiskey. All fluff

The apartment was dark as you opened the front door, which made you furrow your eyebrow in confusion. You turned your head over your shoulder to your companion.

“Jack, do you remember if I turned on the lights when we left?” you asked concerned. You could’ve sworn you had turned the lights on when Jack had come to pick you up for the reservation he had booked at your favorite restaurant.

“I’m sure it’s nothin’ sweetheart. Just flip the switch.” Jack said warmly to you as he crowded you into your apartment. Shrugging your shoulders you did as he asked and flipped the light switch on the wall.

“SURPRISE!!” came numerous loud shouts from inside your apartment and you saw all your friends and family jumping from hiding spots to celebrate you. Jumping in shock you pressed a hand to your chest as your heart raced in your chest. Laughing happily and brightly you turned to look at Jack who grinned down at you before wrapping his arms around your waist from behind.

“You didn’t _really_ think that we wouldn’t celebrate your birthday did you sweetheart?” he cooed in your ear with a grin pressed to the side of your neck. Turning your head you nuzzled into his neck with a shy grin.

“Jack.” You said softly and tenderly to him. Just then your surprise guests all came rushing over to you and you were easily swept up in greetings, hugs and happy birthday well wishes. Everyone all ushered you into your apartment where you saw a cake laid out and wrapped presents waiting for you. Turning to look back over your shoulder at Jack who stood by the front hall smiling softly at you. You grinned at him and he winked affectionately at you before walking over to where everyone had gathered around you.


	3. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the ask: If you have the time, how about one with whiskey secretly crushing on a fellow Statesman Agent and being too scared of rejection so he keeps giving her secret admirer gifts. But then she happens to mention to him that her admirer has bought her a necklace or something and she loves it but can’t wear it because she doesn’t know who it’s from and he finally admits it and asks her on a date so so she can.
> 
> Fluff, anxious Whiskey

“Gosh dang it!” you cried loudly as you flung your computer mouse across your desk in your frustration. “How is this person doing this?!”

A knock at your door has your head snapping up at the sound. You smile past your frustration as you watch Tequila and Whiskey enter your office together. They both come walking over to standing in front of your desk where there is a small prettily wrapped present sitting on your desk. You huff softly as you turn back to your computer.

“What’s this Moonshine?” Tequila asks with a grin as he reaches for the present on your desk. You beat him to it and slap his hand away.

“Don’t touch.” You admonish and hear Whiskey’s smooth laughter to your right where he comes to stand close to you. A cup of your favorite drink is presented before you and you turn smiling brightly up at Whiskey. “Why thank ya Whisk.” you coo at him as you take the drink and sip from it before turning back to your computer.

“So what is this?” Tequila asks again with a wave to the present while he takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of your desk.

“This gentlemen is my latest gift.” You say with a flourish of your hand to the present.

“What do you mean gift?” asks Whiskey curiously while Tequila frowns softly.

“And what do you mean latest?” Tequila asks concerned.

“You see boys. I have been receiving gifts from someone for the past three weeks!” You says say exasperatedly as you wipe a hand over your face. “It started out with a single lone tulip, my favorite flower. Then it became a pretty bouquet of tulips.” You begin to explain.

“Do you know who it is?” Whiskey asks curiously as he leans against the edge of your desk still looking at your computer over your shoulder.

“No and it’s driving me insane!” you exclaim as you again rub your hand down your face in exasperation.

“You’ve got a secret admirer.” Tequila sings to you teasingly and you easily flip him the bird. “Shouldn’t you be happy that someone likes your cranky ass enough to buy you gifts?” Tequila gripes out and you sigh softly. You feel a warm hand on your lower back and look to see Whiskey watching you with a look of concern.

“I am ecstatic that I have a secret admirer don’t get me wrong. But it’s more than being about the gifts.” You say with another soft sigh.

“What do you mean?” Whiskey asks calmly at your side.

“This person has taken the time to find out things about me. They know my favorite flower, they know how I take my coffee, they know that I hate eating fortune cookies but I love and collect the fortunes.” You say softly. “I’d like to meet this person who has spent so much time to get to know me that they probably know me better than the two of you. And you two are my closest friends here.” You say feeling yourself growing more agitated and frustrated again. “I’d like to get to know this person just as well as they’ve gotten to know me.”

“So what’s the plan?” Tequila asked knowingly and you smile over to him as you tap on your keyboard pulling up the surveillance system that you installed in your office.

“It’s already underway. I set up cameras in my office to try and catch this son ofa gun.” You say proudly as you show the two men. Whiskey chokes on his drink as he’s taking a sip from it and you turn to him with worry in your eyes. “You alright?” you ask him and he nods as he begins to cough loudly while trying to wave away your concern.

“Did you catch them?” Whiskey asks in a rasp as he continues to cough.

“Well technically yeah.” You begin to explain as you pull up the video footage of the person entering into your office to place the newest gift on your desk.

“What do you mean technically?” asks Tequila.

“Just watch.” You hiss out to him and press play on the footage. The three of you watch as a man walks into the office with his Stetson pulled down low on his face obstructing it from view. He walks from your office door to your desk and places the gift softly down on your desk and then quickly exits the room. “He manages to walk in front of each one of my cameras but I still don’t have a clear shot of him!” you say frustrated as Tequila laughs loudly next to you.

“Our head of surveillance got duped by another agent.” Tequila hoots out loudly and you scowl over to him.

“Shut up Tequila!” you hiss angrily at him.

“Oh this is amazing! Well good luck with that I know that’s going to drive you batty for a good long time.” Tequila says laughing delightedly as he stands from his lean on your desk at your left side and walks out of your office. You then turn to Whiskey and bat your eyelashes at him watching as he eyes you cautiously.

“Whisk you wouldn’t happen to know who it is would you?” you plead with him trying to garner information from him.

“Why don’t you open your gift and see if they left you a clue?” Whiskey suggests softly and you sigh turning back to the gift. Picking it up you see that it’s a long slender box wrapped in pretty purple wrapping paper that sparkles. Quickly unwrapping it you gasp softly as you see a pretty silver charm bracelet lying inside the box. Gently picking it up you lay it over your palm and study all the charms on the bracelet. There’s a large S charm, a mason jar charm, a tulip charm, a crescent moon charm, and finally in the middle of the bracelet is a flat disc charm that you see has an engraving on it.

_You are the moon to my shine. –JD_

You feel your eyes widen as you read over the words again, remembering immediately where you had first heard them. It had been years ago when you first started here at Statesman when you were picking out your code name. You, Tequila and Whiskey had all been hanging out at the bar not far from the office drinking together and having a good time. Tequila and Whiskey had been brainstorming with you about your code name when Whiskey had come up with the perfect name, _Moonshine_. It had fit you perfectly since you were from a small back roads town out in the country and actually knew how to make your own moonshine. But it had also fit you perfectly because of what Whiskey had said.

_“You’re not a morning person you’re more of a night owl. So it even fits you in more ways than one. Since you’re the moon to my shine.” Jack had drunkenly confessed to you with a bright blush on his cheeks._

_“Yeah since Whiskey is a morning person and you’re a night owl you are the moon to his shine.” Tequila had agreed giggling softly like a teenage girl._

Turning you see Whiskey looking at you apprehensively knowing that you had figured out that it was him who was your secret admirer.

“It’s you.” You say softly and Whiskey nods his head slowly still watching you with caution. Suddenly you launch yourself at him and hug him tightly to yourself. “Oh you sweet sweet man!” you coo softly to him before cupping his face in your hands. “Put it on me, please?” you whisper to him and he nods as his fingers pluck the bracelet from your hand.

When the bracelet is securely on your wrist you smile up at him before leaning up on tiptoes to press a soft chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m so happy it’s you.” You whisper softly once you part.


	4. Knockin' Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for an ask about going boot shopping with Whiskey. Didn't really follow it but this is what I came up with. Suggestive flirting.

“Now I know you were all about getting me my first Stetson but I had to go shopping with the girls to get my first pair of boots.” You call out from your room as you quickly slide your feet into the boots that you were talking about. Reaching up for the Stetson that Jack had bought you last week you set it atop your head and looked at yourself in the reflection of your mirror. Smirking proudly at yourself you turned on your heel and began walking out to the living room where he was waiting on you. “So I want your honest opinion.” You said teasingly.

You came to stop in front of where he sat on your couch and watched as his eyes widened as they raked up and down your body. The two of you were supposed to be going out tonight together, Jack had planned a nice night out but you weren’t in the mood. It had been at least a week since the last time you had seen Jack when you both went shopping for the Stetson on your head. That day had been amazing as since the two of you hadn’t left your bed since you had gotten home but after a week of being apart you had felt the tension building up again.

So once Jack had gotten back from his mission you had set about with a plan to keep him home with you. Hence why you were wearing a deep navy blue bra and pantie set with just your new boots and Stetson as you stood in front of him with sturdy planted feet. A smirk planted firmly on your lips as you watched him silently appraise your body from his slouched position on the couch.

“What do you think?” you asked teasingly with a cheeky wink sent his way as your lips quirked up to the side.

“About what?” Jack asked in awe as his eyes continued to dance along your body. Placing a booted foot against the edge of the couch in between his splayed legs you grinned softly.

“About the boots cowboy. What else would I be talking about?” you teased. Jack growled lowly in his throat as his hand shot out and gripped around the back of the boot that ran up to mid-calf.

“They’d look better on the floor sweetheart.” He husked out as his hand traveled up the back of your leg to cup at your bent knee as he gently tugged you forward.

“I don’t know I think I should keep them on.” You mused teasingly as you contemplated him with a wicked glint in your eyes. Sliding your hands from his chest to his shoulders you pushed him further back into the couch as you moved your foot from the couch to straddle his leg. Your other leg fluidly moved to straddle his other his leg and you settle your body over his thighs as his own hands came to cup your ass. His fingers ghosted over the satin material cover you and you saw him shiver under you.

“We’re not going out tonight are we sweetheart?” he asked darkly and you grinned wolfishly.

“Not if we’re gonna be knockin’ boots honey.” You cooed to him as suddenly Jack’s hands gripped you tightly and dragged you forward where his smirking lips were waiting just for you.


	5. Just Deserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic Request: How about it’s whiskeys turn to bring a cake or something to the next Statesman meeting (there’s a rule you can’t bring anything store bought). He’s got it in his head to make a cake/ cupcakes since they’d be easy but you find him in the Statesman kitchen/ breakout room sweating over a batch of incinerated rocks!! You calm him down and teach him how to make them and they turn out perfectly. Everyone is super impressed and assigns him to make the snacks from then on. He asks if you will help him

Your lips press tightly in on themselves as you try with all your might to withhold the laughter that wants to break free. The acrid smell of smoke and burnt food fills the breakroom as you spy the anxiety riddled man in the middle of the room. Walking further into the room Agent Whiskey turns to you with wide panic filled eyes.

“I don’t know what happened. I followed the recipe. I just don’t know happened.” He said in a dazed tone as if he was shell shocked. Smiling softly at him you nod your head in sympathy as you hold up a hand as if to try and ease his anxiousness.

“It’s alright Whiskey we can just start over.” You say with a slight shrug as you move closer to him. You watch as he heaves a large frustrated sigh that seems to rack his whole body before he turns to you.

“I used up the last box of cupcake mix though.” He says morosely while his hand sweeps out to gesture at the mess on the counter tops. You wanted to hug him and tell him it’d be alright just so that downtrodden look would leave his face. But you couldn’t, you weren’t close to him like that. Even though every fiber in your being wanted to be.

You had been harboring a rather large embarrassing crush on the senior agent ever since you had met him. It was so bad that every time you spent just even a minimal amount of time with him it would fuel your day dreams for days later. Never had you felt any courage to do more than share polite chit chat with him. But you wanted more. So much more.

“We’ve got all the ingredients to make coffee cake muffins from scratch Whiskey.” You said matter of factly as you moved to pull out all the of the ingredients for him.

“From scratch? Sugar, do you not see the three failed attempts of the boxed ingredients?” he asked exasperated as he moved around you to actually show you the burnt hockey pucks he had made. You flushed softly at the pet name he used, probably unknowingly, _but still_. Shaking your head you looked up at him with a determined look.

“C’mon Whiskey.” You scoffed softly. “It’s just muffins. And besides I’ll help you honey.” You said confidently as you nodded at him. You watched as his face softened at your words and the confident determined energy you gave off. He moved closer to you with a warm smile.

“Alright what do we do first Sugar?” he asked sweet as honey and you could feel yourself melting under his attention. Steeling yourself you internally shook your head. _Focus_.

“We need a clean work station first. So cleaning duty!” you said brightly as you clapped your hands together. As you moved about the kitchenette cleaning you missed the warm affectionate look that Whiskey kept shooting over to you. What you didn’t miss was the flirty vibe that descended on the room. Or the hip checks Whiskey would give you every once in awhile as you two cleaned.

Once everything was clean you set up all the bowls, measuring cups, ingredients and muffin trays that he would need. You then moved to the side and pulled up the recipe on your phone so Whiskey could read it as well.

“Sugar, this looks a little outta my league.” Whiskey says unsure from over your shoulder where he stood reading the recipe. You shivered slightly as his warm breath ghosted over the back of your neck and could feel the light blush starting to race up your neck.

“Nonsense, now c’mon Whiskey I’ll walk you through it.” You said reassuringly as you tried to tamp down your rioting feelings.

And you did walk him through it. It may have taken much longer to get it done but it was important to you for him to do this so that you could prove to him that he could do it.

Whiskey was mixing the glaze that would go over the cooling muffins while you sat atop the counter surveying him. You smiled softly as your eyes danced over Whiskey. He was standing at the counter next to you as close as he possibly could be without touching you as he mixed the glaze together. His posture was steady and almost stiff as he focused on his task at hand but you could see every few moments that his eyes would shift to the side to get a look at you. But before you could ask him what he was looking at he’d dart his eyes back to the mixing bowl. Just as you shifted in your spot next to him his head shot with a wicked grin on his face.

“Wanna taste?” he asked and held up the spatula that had a coating of the glaze on it. You reached forward and swiped a finger through the glaze absent mindedly and popped your finger into your mouth. Not noticing Whiskey’s eyes widening and then narrowing on your mouth as you sucked the glaze off with a soft hum. Pulling your finger from your mouth with a pop you heard a strangled noise coming from Whiskey and snapped your head over towards him concerned.

“You al-“ you began to question when Whiskey crowded your personal space and stepped in between your open legs. He was standing so close to you now that you could smell his musk cologne as it swirled in the air around the two of you. “Whiskey?” you questioned quietly as he stood in between your legs just gazing at you heatedly. His hands came up to rest on your knees his fingers digging into the skin on either side of your knee caps.

“I don’t think you understand how distracting and seductive that was Sugar.” He whispered to you hotly and your eyes shot up from your knees where you had been staring at his large hands to his molten chocolate eyes. “I have trying my damned hardest to keep it polite. But you are going to be the death of me Sugar.” He confessed and his eyes darted over to the corner of your lips. “Now I’ve tried my hardest but I’m afraid Sugar that I can’t hold off any longer. I’m going to kiss you is that alright?” he asked sweetly in a low tone and you felt your eyes widen as your head began to bob in a nodded answer.

Large hands cupped your face and he stepped even closer crowding you against the cabinets at your back before his lips descended on yours. You hummed softly into the kiss as you felt how soft his lips were. His tongue swiped out to the corner of your mouth and you squeaked in surprise before he was pulling away. “Hmm, it is delicious.” He said lowly in an almost growl and you felt your body swaying closer to him to go in for another kiss but was stopped suddenly when a loud beeping came from the oven.

You both turned to the offending oven to see that the timer you had set for the muffins to cool was going off. Huffing softly you leaned over and pressed the button to cease the noise. When you sat back on the counter top Whiskey was watching you with amusement in his eyes.

“What?” you asked with a quirk of your lips.

“Thank you for helping me.” Whiskey says softly with a warm smile and you return the smile in kind.

“No problem Whiskey.” You respond easily.

“However can I repay you?” he asked softly and you laughed brightly.

“How about another taste of honey?” you asked cheekily as your finger came to tap at your bottom lip. Whiskey smirked softly at you and leaned forward to press another heated kiss to your mouth.

“Wow Whiskey! These muffins are amazing!” Ginger exclaimed as she took another bite of her muffin. You grinned proudly over at Whiskey who was trying to take the compliment in stride but you could see how proud of himself he was. His chest was slightly puffed out and he was grinning widely as well. His eyes darted over to you and he shot you wink that made your chest tighten and a blush to rise to your cheeks.

“These are marvelous Whiskey.” Champ said assuredly as he came over and clapped Whiskey on the back. “Maybe we should make you the designated baker for the meetings.” Champ suggested and you tried to hide your snigger as Whiskey’s eyes widened before they darted over to you in panic. You smiled softly at him and instantly saw him calm down as he knew you would definitely be helping him again for the next month’s meeting. Just as that thought registered in his head you watched his eyes heatedly gaze at you and you blushed again remembering how last night had ended.


	6. A Walk In Central Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey takes you for a walk around Central Park to help you relax since you've been so stressed at work. This was a request: How about an autumn (you guys call it fall right?) ask in favour of the season? After a night shift at statesman, Whiskey meets you with hot chocolates and a promise to take a walk around a local lake. You see that the leaves have fallen from the trees and are all over the grass in beautiful gold, brown, red and oranges. You spend a few hours walking, talking and relaxing on a bench watching the ducks. Maybe add in a first kiss or a request for a formal date? Hope you’re feeling better today?

You sighed softly as you looked down at the file you were preparing for the briefing on the mission coming up. Letting your eyes wander over to your windows another soft sigh escaped your mouth. Fall has taken over New York City finally and from your window you can see the beautiful brown and orange leaves that have started to change in preparation for winter in Central Park. Smiling softly you admire the beautiful landscape displayed in front of you.

Just then there’s a knock at your office door and you turn in your chair to see Agent Whiskey peeking around your door. His warm chocolate eyes spot you and he grins softly.

“Working hard or hardly working?” he teases softly as he steps into your office softly closing the door behind him. You give him a mock angry pout and he chuckles softly as he looks down at your office carpet. “You got time to go for a walk with me?” he asks kindly and you blink up at him concerned.

Normally when he asks to go for a walk with you there’s something wrong that he needs to talk about. It’s become a coping mechanism between the two of you when things get a little stressful at work. You’re already standing from your desk nodding your head towards him.

“Of course Whisk.” you say softly with affection, using his nickname that you had coined years ago, wondering what it is that’s bothering him. You wave a hand back at your desk before you speak up again. “But not for too long I still have to finish the briefing packet for the next mission coming up.”

“No worries Grenadine. I’ll get you back before curfew.” he teases again and you roll your eyes at his joke. You moving to the coat rack that’s over by the door and pull the large gray chunky sweater from it and slip it on over your body before you pull your actual peacoat off the rack as well and slip that on over the sweater. Whiskey already has his brown leather jacket on and scarf around his neck as he lets you lead the way out of your office.

Getting into the elevator with him you slip your hands into your jacket pockets and pull out the warm knit mittens and slide those over your hands. You grin down at your hands admiring the pseudo mittens on your hands, they were your favorite because the mitten part flipped up to reveal the gloves underneath. It made for easy access to grip things if your hands were cold out in the chilly weather.

“So is there something going on that I should be worried about?” you asked with concern as you turned to look over at Whiskey. He smiled kindly at you and you could feel your heart flutter at the sight. Whiskey was your best friend here at work and also out work. He was just so easy to confide in and over the years of working alongside him had created a bond between the two of you that you were so grateful for.

“You’ve been stressed ever since they announced this next mission. I figured since you’re too stubborn to ask for help I could at least ease some of the tension by stealing you away for a relaxing walk.” he explained truthfully while he shrugged his shoulders. Your heart clenched in your chest at his thoughtfulness and your face crumpled slightly with deep affection for the man next to you.

“Thanks Whisk.” you said softly as you stepped closer and placed a hand on his forearm. He grinned brightly down at you and you could feel your lungs deflate with air quickly. 

Shaking your head with a bashful smile as you looked down towards the ground you tried to distance yourself from him a little. At least emotionally you tried. Physically was a whole other story. There was just something about Whiskey, he was like a magnet to you. You gravitated to him even when you tried not to. You had grown to feel such deep affection for this man that you were afraid that it was going to hurt when he decided it was time to find someone to share his life with. Frowning softly down at the ground you tried to release that thought from your brain so it wouldn’t ruin your walk with Whiskey.

As the two of you were walking out of the main doors to the building you felt his hand slide down your arm to lacing his fingers with yours and tug you close to him as he navigated the two of you around the New York pedestrian traffic and across the street. You grinned with excitement as he led you with purposeful stride straight into Central Park. Picking up your pace to keep up with him you moved closer to his side with a bright smile.

The walk was refreshing and relaxing and it hadn’t been long before you and Whiskey were walking along the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. It was your favorite section of Central Park because you always loved watching the swans and ducks that frequented here. The two of you had grown to walk with a bit of room between you and had already stopped on the way to get hot chocolates and roasted chestnuts from a food cart. You munched on the roasted nuts as you walked and idly talked about things that were going on in each other’s lives.

You had learned that Whiskey’s mom and sister were coming up for a visit next week and he was excited to see them after not seeing them for a month. He had told you that he was only a little upset that his dad wasn’t also traveling with them but this was the family business busy time so he understood it. He would just get to see his dad and brothers closer to Christmas time when he had time off to travel to them. 

He had learned that this new mission was worrying you with all the little details that you were tasked with keeping track of. Also you were sad that you wouldn’t be able to travel to visit your family for the holiday season this year. Statesman needed you close for this mission because you were running key point on the intel. He had seemed upset by that fact but you had easily reassured him that that’s what video calls were for with a bittersweet smile.

“C’mon Whisk there’s only room for one of us to be upset in this relationship.” you teased as you nudge your shoulder into his. “And no offense but I beat you to that role already.” You watched as Whiskey smiled softly in contemplation down at the ground.

“I’m upset because you won’t be able to go see your family for the holidays but that’s not the only reason I’m upset.” he confessed to you. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at him and waited for him to explain. “I was going to ask you to come with me to visit my family this holiday season.” 

You stared at him dumbfounded for a second not realizing that you had stopped walking and he had continued on. Shaking your head you rushed after him as your head filled with questions.

“You were? Why?” you asked as you came back up to his side.

“Well I had this all planned out where I would ask you to help me with making dinner for my mom and sister one night next week. And then I was supposed to woo you into being my girlfriend and then by the holiday season we would’ve been together for at least a month and I think that’s long enough to be able to convince you to come visit my family with me.” he said as he scuffed his boots along the ground as the two of you walked. When your brain registered what it was he was saying you stopped walking again and your heart began to beat rapidly in your chest.

“Wait what?!” you called out to him and he turned back to look at you with an amused smile. He ambled back over to stand in front of you with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Grenadine, we’ve been best friends for a grand total of one thousand eight hundred and twenty five days. That’s five years that I’ve spent getting to know all your quirks and idiosyncrasies. That’s five years that we have been sharing these walks that mean so much to me. And it’s been five years that I’ve had to muster up the damn courage to ask you out on a date. And every time I’ve tried I lose my self confidence. You make me weak and strong all within the same breath and frankly it scares the dickens outta me. But I’m tired of waitin’ Gren. So I’m telling you I have fallen in love with your silly little self and I’d like to take you out on a date.” Whiskey said confidently and you felt your heart soaring inside your chest as it tried to escape your ribcage. 

You launched yourself at Whiskey dropping both your little bag of chestnuts and your hot chocolate to the ground. Whiskey easily caught you against his body and kept you pressed closely to him. Your arms came to wrap around his neck and you smashed your lips against his pouring every ounce of love that you held for this man so that he knew how much you loved with actions first. When you pulled away you were panting against his lips as you pressed your forehead slowly against his.

“I love you too Whisk. Have for quite awhile. Couldn’t muster up the courage either.” you said softly to him as you grinned widely at him.

“Oh thank god.” you gasped out lowly and you tilted your head at him curiously. “You think I would be able to not kiss you again after that?!” he asked you incredulously and you burst out into happy laughter as he swung you around and kissed your lips again.


	7. Hard Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request for Whiskey needing help with hosting a dinner for higher ups and the reader stepping up and being bad ass about it. I know I said this was gonna be a silly one but I lied. I actually really loved writing this one because it’s so different from my normal fluff! So thank you for sending this in and inspiring me to write something different. I think the reader is still a bad ass in this one and I love watching women pick themselves up after something hurtful and pulling through. Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Everything was in absolute chaos. Pots and pans on the stove bubbled over and spilt over the hot burners as steam seemed to fog the whole room. There were ingredients scattered everywhere you looked. While the room was a complete mess you were so far worse off. Your hair was in disarray, some of it matted to the side of your face with sweat while other parts were frizzed out away from your head. Sweat beaded along your forehead and then slipped down the sides of your face. 

You reached over to grab the handles of one of the bubbling pots. Which was a mistake as the boiling hot water spilt onto your fingers and you cursed loudly with a hiss as pain blossomed as your skin was burnt. Immediately as you registered the pain you nearly dropped the pot you just managed to set it back on the stove. Rushing to the sink you switched on the faucet to run water over your stinging burnt skin. Tears rushed to your eyes as you hissed in pain.

When the pain was bearable you shut the faucet back off and looked over your shoulder to look at the mess. Squaring your shoulders you nodded determinedly and began to pull out the pretty serving plates that you were supposed to use for the meal that you were preparing. You knew that you had to make this look stunning. Whiskey's reputation rode on this dinner going well and he had asked you to help him.

It had been a few days ago Whiskey had come to you in an almost panic. He had explained that Champ was sick with the flu and corporate members were supposed to be coming by for an elegant dinner to discuss the quarter audit that they had done. Since Whiskey was head of the New York office Champ had asked him to host since he would be out of commission. But Whiskey had told you that he wasn’t a chef nor was he good at organizing dinner parties.

You had been surprised that Whiskey had come to you for help since you weren’t known for your cooking skills nor your organizational skills for that matter. But you cared for Whiskey and you’d rise to this occasion to make sure that he looked good in front of the corporate members. Sighing softly you turned off all the burners on the stove and began to plate the meal that you had prepared trying to take extra care to make it look as presentable as you could.

Whiskey was supposed to be helping you with the meal but he had sent you a text that he was stuck with meetings and getting his paperwork up to scratch so you had to do this all on your own. You had been upset but you couldn’t let him know that since his absence was work related. He had promised that he would make it up to you. 

Shaking your head softly you smiled to yourself wondering what he would do to make up for all of this. You and Whiskey had been flirting and dancing around each other for months now and you had grown to care very deeply for the man. He was so kind and genuine with you that you could feel yourself starting to fall for him and oddly enough you were enjoying the journey.

As you finished the last finishing touch on the last plate of the meal you watched as the servers came into the mess of a kitchen with wide horrified eyes. You tried to ignore them as you nodded towards the dishes letting them know that they were supposed to be taking the dishes out to the dinner table. Wiping away the sweat from your brow as the last server left the kitchen you heard the deep rumbling voice of Whiskey right outside the kitchen and you grinned as you made your way over to the door to catch him before he walked into the dinning room.

Opening the door you watched as your world came crashing down and your heart shattered into a million pieces inside your chest. The shards of your heart pierced your lungs and you gasped silently for air. Your eyes were glued to Whiskey as he leaned up against the wall with one arm pressed to the blue patterned wallpaper. He wasn’t alone though as the gorgeous redhead arced her body up against his with a lilting giggle. You watched as he chuckled softly and leaned down to press a heated kiss to her lips passionately.

“C’mon sweetheart I’ve got to get goin’. I’ve got that dinner to get to.” he rumbled to her with another chuckle.

“Oh you mean the one that you got that poor girl to cook for you, you scoundrel?” she asked in a soft breathy voice as she pressed kisses to his neck heatedly. “The one who’s in love with you?”

“Don’t be mean sweetheart.” Whiskey husked out after a groan fell from his lips. Your whole body clenched at the words the two lovers were saying to each other. Still frozen in the doorway you could feel your heart beginning to freeze over and your eyes glared harshly at the two. _Fuck him._

Suddenly turning you strode back into the kitchen and began to rage clean making sure that the room was spotless and there was no trace of you ever being in here. You could feel yourself hardening as you realized how much of a fool Whiskey had played you. As you finished cleaning you quickly swept out of the room and didn’t bother looking back as you made your way far from the asshole who had just shattered your heart and trust in him.

It was at least three weeks before your path crossed with Whiskey’s once more. And in that time you had stopped answering any of his texts or calls unless they were work related. You had pulled away from the cowboy and with the distance you found that while it still hurt of how he used you to his benefit you knew you would be okay in the end. The rage was still there simmering under the surface so when he did find you, you were nothing more than a ticking time bomb aimed right at him.

As the meeting was coming to a close you could feel Whiskey’s eyes steadily on you as Champ began to say his closing statements.

“And I just want to thank Whiskey for cooking and hosting a wildly successful dinner for the members of corporate. They were all rantin’ and ravin’ about that dish that you served up. They had all good things to say about it and were lookin’ forward to the next dinner.” Champ said glowing with praise for the agent. 

Tequila who was sitting next to you leaned over to nudge your shoulder almost imperceptibly but you could still feel Whiskey’s eyes trained on you. Thankfully you had a friend in Tequila and he had helped you along the way of getting over Whiskey and his mistreatment of you. So when you wouldn’t give the agent the satisfaction of looking over at him to nod your head in congratulations you didn’t feel bad one ounce. _Asshole didn’t cook the damn meal he’s getting praised for._

When the meeting finally came to an end you stood along with Tequila and turned to walk out of the conference room without so much as a look over to Whiskey and you knew that would rub him the wrong way. For once since starting at Statesman you didn’t care about Whiskey’s feelings. Thankfully you had gotten over your heartbreak long ago and that fact helped you move out of the room and ignore his presence.

“Hey Brandy! You got a minute?” came a call from behind you and while you really really wanted to ignore him completely you knew that with Champ around it wouldn’t look good on you to do that. So with a nod to Tequila you signaled to him that you would be alright on your own to face Whiskey before you turned around to watch Whiskey jog over to you. You stood in front of him and crossed your arms over your chest lazily.

“What’s up Whiskey?” you asked disinterested and watched as his last few steps faltered and he looked at you with a twitch of his eyebrows in concern.

“You got a spare minute for me? I’d like to talk to you about some reports I came across.” he said as a cover and you nodded your head silently. Again he faltered at your closed off attitude before he turned and you followed him to his office. 

Whiskey entered his office first and you followed, shutting the door behind you waiting for a few moments before you turned and walked further into his office. Your eyes lazily swept the office wondering bitterly if this was where he had been with the redhead instead of helping you in that kitchen all those weeks ago. Shaking your head slightly you turned your eyes to Whiskey and saw he was sitting behind his desk watching you with a critical eye. “Have a seat Brandy.” he said warmly with a smile as he gestured over to the chairs placed in front of his desk. 

Walking up to the chairs you lazily plopped down into one and looking over at him nonchalantly. You could see he was eyeing your shrewdly trying to find out what had changed about you. _Oh you’re going to find out, cowboy._ You knew that he was carefully choosing his words because of the tension in the air that was simmering between you. You grew impatient and spoke up first.

“What’s up Whiskey?” you asked, trying to keep the sneer off your face.

“Where’ve you been Brandy?” he asked cautiously.

“What do you mean?” you answered with a question and watched as he bristled slightly at not getting a satisfactory answer from you.

“I mean, you kinda went off the grid these last few weeks.” he explained as he looked over at you across the desk. You tilted your head at him feigning ignorance to his words.

“I haven’t been off the grid Whiskey I’ve been here at HQ.” you said truthfully. You let the anger fill your eyes and watched as Whiskey looked at you with surprise. “Let’s be frank Whiskey because I’ve got things to do.” you said coldly suddenly and watched as Whiskey’s eyes widened at your tone. “You really mean why have I gone off the grid with _you_.” Whiskey frowned when you stressed the ‘you’ in your sentence and nodded his head.

“Yes, you haven’t been answering any of my texts or calls.” he began to speak and you shook your head in answer.

“No I haven’t been answering your calls or texts unless they pertain to work.” you corrected him easily with a shrug of your shoulders. The anger was simmering underneath your skin and you could feel the heat beginning to consume your heart. You were still hurt by what he had done to you but as you stared at him head on you felt nothing but betrayal and hurt. You no longer felt that attraction to him because of his actions.

“What changed between us?” he asked suddenly and your eyes focused on him harshly. 

“What changed?” you asked incredulously. You could feel the anger itching to lash out at him but you tamed it and felt yourself grow cold and distant. “I learned I didn’t want to be your lackey anymore. That’s what changed.” you answered honestly and shrugged your shoulders again.

“You never were my lackey Brandy.” Whiskey said in defence and you sneered at him angrily.

“You’re a dirty liar Whiskey.” you said heatedly and stared at him before your arms across your chest to try and calm that building anger.

“I’m not.” he insisted bewildered.

“So when you told me that you wouldn’t be able to help cook that wonderful dinner for corporate you were really stuck doing work?” you asked him knowingly and silently dared him to lie to you again.

“I-I” he began to stammer and you watched as his eyes widened with understanding.

“You know I had hoped I was more than just someone that you could use for your benefit. I had cared for you Whiskey and to find out that not only did you lie to me about not being able to help but you had _used_ me to do the dirty work of cooking some extravagant meal for you. But some lessons are learned the hard way. I’m glad they enjoyed _my_ cooking though. Congrats for that by the way.” you sneered at him and watched as he looked down at his desk dejectedly.

“You heard.” he surmised softly. You stood from your chair and scoffed softly shaking your head at him

“I _saw_ and heard Whiskey.” you said coldly with a final look at him.

“I’m sorry Brandy.” he began to apologize and you held up your hand halting him.

“Save it for someone who cares, Whiskey.” you said tersely shaking your head before your lips pursed with distaste. He looked up at you sullenly.

“Where do we go from here?” he asked suddenly you furrowed your brows at him confused. “I made a mistake by lying to you and using you to do the work for me. How do I make it up to you?” 

“You don’t.” you said incredulously. “I don’t think you understand what you lost by doing that Whiskey. But to be honest with you I don’t care anymore. I’ve moved on, you should too. Which shouldn’t be hard for ya.” you said with a final shrug of your shoulders. You didn’t bother looking back at him as you strode from his office feeling a sense of closure to this whole situation. If you had you would’ve seen the wounded look of a man who knew he had just lost something precious.


	8. Apple Picking Leads to Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request for some apple picking and apple pie wholesome goodness with a British reader and our cowboy boyfriend. I gotta say I loved writing this it was so fun! I hope I did all the British slang correctly. I even looked up some others to use.The apple orchard/farm I described in here is an actual place that my parents used to take me and my siblings to when we were younger to go apple picking. The place is called Demarest Farm and it’s up in Hillsdale, New Jersey. It’s a really cool place. Feedback is always appreciated!

The sun was slowly creeping higher and higher up into the sky as you lazily stared out the open window. The cool crisp morning air breezes in through the window and you breathed in through your nose taking in the smell of autumn in the States. A low country song singing about redneck life played over the radio that your chauffeur had turned on as soon as you had climbed into his truck. Turning your head you look over to Agent Whiskey silently. He was dressed in a red and black plaid flannel and a pair of dark wash worn blue jeans. 

Ever since Kingsman had come back to the States to visit their brethren you and Whiskey had been attached at the hip. He had claimed that the last time Kingsman came to the States they didn't have a pretty agent like you with them and he wanted to get to know you better, plus he was a sucker for a pretty lady with a British accent. You had at first been apprehensive but Eggsy had assured you that Whiskey was a proper mate and that it'd do you some good to be around the charming cowboy.

So that was how you found yourself in the cow boy's truck on your way to an apple orchard. It had been while you were out at the pub with all of them that the conversation of seasonal activities had come up. Whiskey had been shocked and appalled that you had never been apple or pumpkin picking and had vowed to rectify that slight. You had just thought he was being nice but when he turned up at your hotel room with hot chocolate in hand you had found out that he had been deadly serious. 

"You know you didn't have to do this." You said kindly from your seat as you stared over at him.

"Nonsense darling! I like going to the local orchard and it'll give you an american experience that you've never had before." He said happily as he patted your jean clad thigh lately. "Besides I like that I get to share this with you." He admitted sheepishly. The satisfied smile that burst onto your lips caught his attention and you watched a blush creep up his neck.

Turning back to the window you silently watched all the orange, red and brown leaves on the trees blur past as Whiskey stepped on the gas. It wasn't long before he was turning to pull into a large gravel parking lot that had a medium sized farmer's store and a large red and white barn. The parking lot was only half full and you surmised that that was due to the early hour. You stayed in your seat as Whiskey pulled his truck through the parking lot to a gate where there were orchard employees standing waiting with clipboards. Whiskey slowed to a stop and rolled down his window.

“Mornin’ Jack! How many bags this year?” asked a friendly elderly woman who had bright white shocking hair that was pulled up into a ponytail.

“I think we’ll do ten this year.” Whiskey said as he looked over towards you and you smiled nodding your head at him. The woman handed him a bundle of paper bags and he passed it along to you so you could set it on the seat between you. Then you watched as he began driving up the dirt road that ran along the long lines of orchard trees in the quiet morning.

As the truck climbed higher and higher on the property you could see all the orchard trees laid out in almost perfect rows and you were taken with the beautiful scenery around you. It wasn’t long before Whiskey pulled his truck into one of the rows and parked his truck at the end of the row. You opened your door and slid out of the truck leaning back in to take the bundle of bags with you. You shivered a little in the cool morning air and flicked up the collar on your down filled vest. You had dressed in a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a red and blue plaid shirt over a white tank top and a down filled vest over that. A pair of gray suede boots protected your feet and you had a navy blue knit hat in your pocket in case you grew cold.

Moving to the back of the truck you watched as Whiskey pulled out a large wooden pole with a clawed basket on the end of it, as well as a rather large red wooden wagon, a small cooler and a small ladder. He set the wagon down on the ground and tucked the small ladder and cooler into it before he locked up the truck and turned to you.

“What’s that for?” you asked curiously as you nodded to the pole.

“It’s an apple picker. It’ll help us get to the ones up top.” he explained and you nodded with a twitch of your lips. Whiskey then began walking down the row looking critically at all the trees.

“So have you really never been apple picking before? Or were you just humoring me when I asked you to come with me?” Whiskey asked as the two of your moved along the row of trees. You were just quietly taking in your surroundings as you walked just letting the quiet of the orchard and nature consume you. 

“No I wasn’t {just humoring you}. I actually haven’t been apple picking before. I’ve always wanted to just never got around to it.” you explained to him as you continued on down the row.

“Yeah Eggsy had this look in his eye when he offered you up to come with me. So I wasn’t sure if how do you guys say it ‘taking the piss’?” Whiskey said amicably as he stopped in front of a tree and eyed it contemplatively.

“Of course he did. Don’t mind him Whiskey, he's a tosser.” you said with a soft scowl on your face and Whiskey looked over at you with a confused smile.

“A what?” he asked curiously and you laughed softly.

“Idiot, he’s an idiot.” you translated for him and he burst out in loud laughter.

“Well you got that right sweetheart.” he said knowingly and you grinned over at him. Whiskey then angled the wagon so that it wouldn’t roll away from the two of you before he pulled the ladder out and set it up against the tree. “Alright sweetheart let’s get to work. Avoid the ones that look like they’re rotted or bad.”

“I’m pretty sure I can figure out how to pick a good apple Whiskey, you muppet.” you snarked at him with a grin as you began to open up the paper bags so you could put the apples into them.

“Of course I didn’t mean to insinuate-” he began to apologize and you laughed softly.

“That time I was taking the piss.” you quipped to him and he smirked at you before he moved towards the tree with the apple picker.

The two of you worked well together and soon enough you were working on your third tree. Whiskey would work on one side getting the apples up at the top while you worked on the other side using the ladder to get the ones you could reach. Conversation flowed easily between the two of you, and you learned and shared things with the cowboy that you had only shared with Eggsy, Merlin and Harry. It was just easy to confide in Whiskey and it seemed the same for him as he told you about his past and his family.

You were standing by the wagon grabbing a water bottle from the small cooler and taking a sip. As you were pulling the water bottle you spotted movement out of the corner of your eye along the row of trees below you. Turning your head you saw a female doe and her fawn watching you and Whiskey curiously.

“Whiskey! Look!” you hissed over your shoulder at him as you stared in awe of the animals. They were so elegant looking as you watched the doe’s ears flicker and her nose twitched as her eyes stared at you silently. You moved slowly so as not to startle them but you wanted to get a little closer.

“Don’t sweetheart there’s apples all along the ground.” Whiskey warned softly and you waved your free hand over your shoulder at him dismissively. Just as you took another step you felt something roll underneath it and you squeaked in surprise as suddenly you fell backwards onto your arse.

“Bloody hell!” you shouted loudly into the air as your arse hit the ground harshly and you groaned feeling the fallen apples digging into your body. A loud bark of laughter came from behind you and you scowled softly. Your eyes darted over to the doe and fawn only to see them quickly scampering off away from you. “Falling arse over tits for deer. If Eggsy or Merlin hear about this they’ll be chuffed.” you muttered lowly and heard Whiskey’s warm chuckle from right behind you and you whipped your head to see him looking down at you affectionately. “Not a word to either of them cowboy. Understand?” you threatened ineffectually as he laughed loudly again before holding his hand out to you to help you up.

“Scouts honor sweetheart. But I gotta say watching you fall over apples onto your apples will be a sight I hope to never forget.” he says still chuckling at you.

“Get stuffed Whiskey.” you snip at him as you stand and he bursts into laughter again. He dusts you off and smiles down at you warmly.

“You were still cute when you fell sweetheart so don’t worry.” he reassured you and huffed before throwing your middle finger up at him and he laughed. He helped you over the apples back to the wagon and you shook your head at him when he grinned. “C’mon I think we got all ten bags filled. Let’s head back and I’ll get us some apple cider and a candied apple to ease your bruised ego.”

“That sounds smashing.” you said gratefully and you folded up the ladder and placed it back in the wagon that Whiskey had a hold of and the apple picker.

“So how was your apple picking date with Whiskey, luv?” Eggsy asked with a shit eating grin on his face as he sat at the small dinner table in your hotel. You were currently cleaning up the small kitchenette in your hotel after finishing up all the baking you had done today.

“You’ve lost the plot haven’t you?” you retorted and Merlin snorted softly as he turned the page to the morning paper as he sat across from Eggsy.

“No, no I haven’t. It was a date. Did you snog him?” Eggsy asked before he winked at you and you flipped him off making him burst into happy laughter.

“Children.” Harry admonished softly as he stepped into your hotel room. “Whatever you’re baking smells heavenly.” he complimented you and you grinned.

“I’ve got two pies cooling on the rack now. But there’s apple turnovers just done cooling over here for you lot.” you explained. Eggsy was quickly standing from his chair and you shook your head at his eagerness.

“Who’s the other pie for luv?” Eggsy asked cheekily as he took a bite out of the apple turnover he swiped from the rack.

“Bugger off you prat.” you snapped at him and he grinned widely as he wiggled his eyebrows at you. “For that you get none now, you twit.” you said haughtily as you pointed a finger at him.

“Oh come on luv!” Eggsy said as you moved to place one of the pies in a container that would keep it safe as you traveled. You also slipped in two plates and some silverware.

“No. Harry, don’t let him touch the pie.” you instructed him and he nodded with a soft smile as you moved out of the hotel room and down to the car that Statesman always had waiting for any of you just in case.

You knocked at the office door and waited silently holding the pie container in your hands. A few moments later the door opened and you smiled over at Whiskey who looked at you confused for a second before his eyes fell to the pie container and he grinned. Opening the door wider he moved to the side and let you come in. Striding in you easily moved over to his desk and set the container down on it.

“So what’s this?” Whiskey asked curiously and you smiled at him.

“Well it’s a bit of a bribe.” you explained underhandedly. 

“A bribe? Sweetheart I can’t be bought.” Whiskey admitted warningly with a soft smirk.

“Everyone’s got a price, Whiskey. And I just so happened to learn that you love homemade pie.” you said knowingly.

“And who’d you hear that from?” he asked as he moved to sit in his desk chair across from you.

“Champ of course.” you said offhandedly as you began to pull out the still warm apple pie. You placed it in front of Whiskey and watched as the agent stared in awe.

“Goodness that looks delicious.” he complimented and you preened silently at his praise. But when he pulled the silverware from the container you quickly swiped up the pie away from him. His head shot up to stare at you in confusion.

“My terms are that what happened at the orchard will never reach Eggsy’s ears. Understood?” you demanded and Whiskey’s eyes darted over to the pie before they fell back on you.

“You’re a devil woman to be tempting me with pie like this. Yes, yes fine. I won’t tell Eggsy about you falling on your apples at the orchard.” He teased you and you rolled your eyes at him before setting the pie back on his desk. Whiskey quickly plated two slices and dug into his. The loud groan he let out was sinful and you looked up at him with your fork hovering over your open mouth. “Hell sweetheart. If I knew you baked this well I’d have asked you out on a date to the orchard long before.”

“It was a date?!” you cried out in shock. Whiskey grinned over at you as he took another bite of his pie as his eyes danced with mirth.


	9. Swallow Your Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my second idea for the water Whiskey request, the other one is in Thirsty Thursday (if you didn't know). I love Whiskey when he’s being a little shit. And Moonshine is my ultimate favorite code name for a Statesman agent! Even though I love Curacao with my whole heart. Moonshine is my favorite. Feedback is always appreciated! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

The sun was just creeping up into the afternoon sky as you parked your jeep in the little clearing that led to a large lake. You watched as Tequila jumped out of Whiskey’s Bronco that was parked not far from your Jeep and laughed as he nearly toppled when his foot got caught in the door.

“He’s such an idiot.” Vodka said from right and you burst out in happy laughter.

“Yeah but he’s your idiot.” came Ginger’s response from the back of the Jeep.

“She ain’t wrong.” you agreed with Ginger as you opened your door and stepped out.

“Shut up.” Vodka griped at both you and Ginger making the two of you laugh. Just then Tequila whooped loudly as he set a large old boom box on the ground and turned on a local radio station that was playing country songs. Vodka and Ginger began pulling out their travel totes as you walked around the Jeep to the back. Opening the back door you pulled out your own tote and then began pulling out the various beach chairs you had stowed back there.

“Here let me help Moonshine.” came a deep voice from behind you and you felt your body begin to tense slightly.

“It’s alright Whiskey I’ve got it.” you explained but then felt his presence behind you and you forgot what else you were supposed to be talking about. You watched as his tan right arm reached around you and it brought his body close to your back. Sucking in a harsh breath you halted and waited as he grabbed one of the chairs.

“You alright ‘shine?” he asked lowly and you nodded your head quickly. When he stepped away you felt the air rush out of your lungs in a long slow breath. You watched him through the Jeep’s windows as he began to set up the chairs around a fire pit that was in the clearing. Sighing softly you silently scolded yourself. Why couldn’t you be normal around the handsome charming man?

It had been like this since you had met the agent, he had turned up the charm real easy on you when you were introduced to each other and having that suggestive smirk turned on you made you feel like a melted butter on a hot day. You had tried to hide your smitten feelings for him but there were times when he flirts outrageously that you felt he had to have known how much he flustered you. He made you dumb struck quite often and you were always scrambling to get your footing within your relationship with him. The man gave you whiplash.

“Moonshine you alright back there?” called Ginger as she rounded the Jeep and your head snapped to your left where she stood smirking knowingly at you.

“Shut up I’m fine.” you snapped out already trying to head off her words.

“Oh yeah I bet you’re real fine.” she said suggestively and you huffed at her before you shoved a chair into her chest so that you could pull the blue and white cooler from the car. Just then there was a wild whoop from over by the fire pit making you and Ginger look up after you shut the back door.

“Oh fuck me.” you gasp out as Ginger burst out in bright laughter. You stood stock still with the cooler resting against your thighs as you watched Tequila and Whiskey tug their shirts off over their head. Both were already wearing swimming trunks and as your eyes raced up and down Whiskey’s naked chest you felt a hot flush race up from the back of your neck.

“Mmhmm.” Ginger teased softly from next to you before she lazily walked over to Vodka and the guys to set up the last chair. You gritted your teeth and shuffled over to the chairs and plopped the cooler down in between two chairs.

“Thanks ‘shine.” Whiskey said warmly and your head snapped up to see him leaning in close to you as he bent forward. Your eyes widened slightly at his close proximity to you and then jolted as you heard him open the cooler and pull out a beer. He winked at you with a grin as he stood tall and pulled the tab on the beer before taking a long swig on it while throwing his head back. You gulped silently as you watched his adam's apple bob with each swallow of alcohol he took.

“Get it Whiskey!” cheered Tequila from behind him and you shook your head with a grin and walked away from Whiskey over to Vodka where it was safer and you wouldn’t constantly be flustered by the man’s presence. “C’mon who’s gettin’ in the water first?” called Tequila. You smiled as you watched Ginger quickly sit in one of the chairs near you and Vodka. Your eyes leered at Vodka and she shook her head before cutting her eyes over to Tequila and Whiskey.

“Sorry boys we’ll get in later.” you called out over your shoulder to them as you moved to take a seat next to Ginger.

“Yeah we’ll get in later.” Vodka agreed as she pulled out three beers from the cooler for the three of you. Tequila shrugged his shoulders at you guys before he took off a sprint for the water. You watched amused as he almost face planted into the water once it hit it before he dove in. You refused to look over at Whiskey but out of your peripheral you could see that he was looking over at you before he walked down to the water and dove in. “He pretty much undressed you with his eyes just now. Are you really gonna tell me that he’s not into you?” Vodka asked as she took a seat on Ginger’s other side.

“Yeah c’mon Moonshine. He’s completely smitten by you and you’re the same way.” Ginger said knowingly as she nodded her head and took a small sip of beer.

“She’s worse. Much worse.” Vodka said out of the side of her mouth before sipping her beer. You scowled over to your friends and huffed out a breath.

“Shut yer mouths. And he’s not into me that way. That’s just the way he is with everyone.” you dismissed easily with a wave of your hand as you sat back into the chair.

“You are blinder than a bat.” Vodka quipped and you flipped her the middle finger so easily that Ginger burst out in laughter.

“Bite me.” you retorted back to her and Vodka laughed as she shook her head.

“Bet Whiskey would bite you.” she responded and you snapped your head over to her with another scowl. “Bet you’d like that too.” You felt the flush from before reignite and crawled up your face as Ginger and Vodka looked at you with wide eyes before bursting out in laughter. You pouted at them with furrowed eyebrows as you crossed your arms over your chest and sat back.

The three of you quickly fell into conversation about that latest mission that you were prepping for when you halted your words completely as you spied Whiskey slowly walking out of the lake. Your eyes darted over to him from under your sunglasses and your jaw dropped slightly. His swim trunks were plastered to his lower half and almost translucent from the lake water. His naked chest was on full display to your eyes and they took in their fill.

Smooth tan skin stretched across his broad shoulders. The pectoral muscles sat high on his chest and had just the right amount of definition to them. You could see the dark patch of hair in between them and you felt your body begin to heat as you stared. As your eyes traveled lower you saw the hair end right at the lower edge of his pectorals and the abdominal muscles were only slightly defined. Whiskey wasn’t like those guys who worked out continuously just to be able to have a six pack. No, Whiskey worked out because it was required for his survival. So though his body didn’t have that toned defined six pack it still held a strength that subconsciously spoke to your own body and made your core clench in need for him. You spotted the second patch of dark hair that created a v shape that led straight down into his swim trunks and you idly wondered what lay underneath them.

Droplets of water were racing down his naked chest and your eyes hungrily trailed them until they disappeared into the waistband of his trunks. A noise like a gurgle slipped out of your mouth and your eyes widened as three heads turned towards you. You flushed brightly as all of their attention was on you now. “You alright ‘shine?” asked Whiskey and you jerkily nodded your head not looking over at him. Vodka and Ginger looked at each other with knowing smirks on their faces and you were instantly afraid of what they would do.

“Hey Whiskey put a shirt on would ya? ‘Shine just about swallowed her tongue!” Vodka called out to him and you glared at her in embarrassment from your seat as you listened to her and Ginger burst out in teasing laughter.

“I’ve got something else she could swallow other than her tongue.” Whiskey quipped out and you gasped loudly as you snapped your head over to him and he grinned winking at you. “What do ya say ‘shine? Wanna swallow something else?”

“Hell yes.” you gasped out and felt as if you could die of embarrassment at your rash words. Whiskey grinned as he quickly moved over to you, his hand came up and cupped the back of your head as he tilted it back and leaned over kissing you deeply before sliding his tongue into your mouth. Both women next to you cheered and hollered loudly as the kiss continued for a bit.

“Finally you two dunderheads!” called Tequila as he walked up towards you all. Yes, finally.


	10. Slow Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff  
> Fic Request: Whiskey x Reader. Song “Outlaw” – The Phantoms. (LOVE THIS SONG NOW!! Thanks anon!) All the kingsman and statesman agents are out celebrating and getting to know each other and reader has to turn up late - perhaps she’s not an agent but a techie/ medic helping off site with the blue rash dilemma so has a different schedule. She arrives and as she walks to the table whiskey has a slow motion moment seeing her for the first time and his jaw drops! Was listening to the phantoms outlaw while thinking of this!

The slow motion happens and she's hot. But Tequila bursts the bubble real easy and asks Whiskey what the hell is going on. Codename is Seltzer

You sigh softly as you wipe the sweat from your forehead hair falling out of the ponytail you had pulled it into hours ago to obscure your eyesight. You stood to your full height and looked over at the clipboard on the little rolling table next to the hospital bed.

“You should call it a night. I know you’ve been here for hours already. Way past the end of your shift.” came a soft kind voice to your left and your eyes flicked in that direction before turning back to the patient lying in the bed before you. You could see the blue veins slowly retracting and you sighed again relieved that the cure was working and this patient wouldn’t be in pain.

“I’m just going to finish the vitals check on this one and then I’m gonna head out. I’m beat but I’m glad we’ve got the cure for these guys.” you said softly as you began to pull the patient’s eye lids back to shine a pen light to check pupil retraction.

“Yeah the blue rash was no joke. Well...I mean the dancing part when Tequila went through it that was a joke to watch-” your companion said with a bright smile but you shot them a hard look and they immediately halted their words. “Sorry.”

“He could’ve died, you do realize that right?” you snapped irritated. They nodded their head resignedly and remorsefully. You turned back to your patient and finished up the vitals check quickly not wanting to stay here much longer.

“You know they’re all out celebrating at the bar. The agents and other medics.” they said softly as if they were wary of your reaction. You looked up from the clipboard that you were writing on before going back to it. Hearing the retreating footsteps from the room you felt badly about your outburst but this wasn’t something that you felt should be joked about. People lost their lives because of an insane woman’s agenda, if it hadn’t been for the Kingsman and Statesman agents getting the cure a lot more would have been dead.

You were dead on your feet as you opened your locker and pulled out your wallet and keys. As you were hanging your coat inside you debated on whether or not you should join the celebrations at the bar. Looking over at the tv that sat on the wall in the corner and saw the news feed of the cured leaving the hospitals you smiled softly. _Maybe just a little celebration was in store._

“I am absolutely knackered mates. But I must say that was brilliant.” Eggsy said with a smirk as he lifted his glass to the table. Harry sat next to him smiling softly as he lifted his pint of Guinness to his lips. Tequila sat on the outside end across the table lifting his bottle of beer to his lips with a whoop. And Whiskey sat against the wall as he held his tumbler of whiskey in the air to them all.

“I’ll drink to that.” Tequila said happily as he drank from the bottle in his hand. Whiskey sat there just taking it all in silently. He was thankful to the two Kingsman agents sitting across from him, they had talked him down from a ledge that if he’d gone over he never would’ve been able to come back from. And while they had kept it to themselves he couldn’t be any more grateful to them. 

“So now that it’s all over are the two of you-” Whiskey began to ask when suddenly the door to the bar opened and Whiskey lost all thought. _She was here._ His eyes focused solely on her and he felt his jaw drop slightly. She was dressed in light blue scrubs that had cute little white clouds dotted all over them. Her feet were clad in those plastic slipper shoes that he knew the medical staff favored to wear, the ones that had the holes all over them and a strap that went around the back of her ankles, hers were dark purple. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail but there were wisps of hair falling all around her face delicately. 

Time seemed to slow as he watched her walk from the door over towards their table. She had a soft kind smile on her face that seemed to light up the room and there was a mysterious wind that breezed through the bar and made her hair flutter back. He was entranced and all she was doing was walking. His heart sped up in his chest and he felt his breaths grow shallowly. Her eyes connected with his and he watched as her smile grew wider across her face, his heart thudded heavily in his chest in response. Just then as Jack was going to call out to you Tequila leaned into his eye line.

“Everything alright there Whiskey?” Tequila asked with a shit eating grin. Whiskey leaned back into his seat with a shake of his head and looked at the others sitting around him. All of them had grins on their faces.

“Mate the bird’s got you gobsmacked.” Eggsy said with a bright laugh as he took a sip of his drink. 

“Eggsy enough.” Harry reprimanded softly. Jack shook his head and looked down at the table taking the teasing from the guys easily. He let his eyes dart back over to you and saw that you were standing with your own friends having a drink and laughing together. But just as he was going to turn his eyes away from you your own eyes landed on him and he blushed brightly as you sent him a wink.


	11. Grocery Shopping Covid Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursing, Arguing, Confrontation, tiny bit of fluff  
> Request: Ok whingebags, how about an ask for how Whiskey would deal with being out in public with covidiots in his space for giggles? You know.. food shopping, dumbass coworkers, big queues, panic buying etc! I’m not one to jump straight into a confrontation, I’m more the type that once pushed enough I’ll bite back, but I have a few people in my life who are more confrontational (my mom, my husband) so I drew inspiration from them. I’ve got another idea for this request that involves Tequila and panic buying that’s gonna be silly. I hope you enjoy!

You walked around the local grocery store with your cart looking down at your list marking off what you had already picked up and examining what was still left to get. Jack walked next to you and your eyes darted over to him silently. He was wearing his usual Stetson on top of his head but when your eyes darted down they fell upon the black mask that covered the lower half of his face. You smiled behind your own teal mask and saw his own eyes dart over to you for a second before they rolled and you chuckled softly at him.

You had told him last weekend after your grocery run that you were concerned with how some people weren’t following the CDC guidelines of wearing a mask or social distancing. It had been an off the cuff remark that was just your way of expressing your stress and you hadn’t thought much about it since you said it. But when the weekend had rolled around and you were getting your grocery bags ready to go for another run Jack had stepped up and said he wanted to join you. You were confused at first but when he mentioned that he wanted to make sure that the other people kept their distance your heart melted. He knew that this whole Covid-19 situation stressed you out and made you worry, this was just his way of making sure you were safe.

As the two of you continued to walk around the grocery store Jack moved closer to you so that he could talk to you with semi privacy.

“You weren’t kidding when you said they don’t practice social distancing.” he said lowly and you nodded your head as you stepped away from another grocery shopper who was trying to reach the shelves in front of you by leaning into your personal space. Jack tugged you and your cart a little ways down the aisle and stopped as he glared at the other person who didn’t seem to pick up on either of yours reactions. “And do people not realize how to properly wear a mask? I swear I’ve seen at least seven people with their noses hanging out.” he gripped angrily.

“I just don’t think they care Jack.” you said sorrowfully. It was quite amazing to you at how many people didn’t seem to understand or care about the guidelines that were put out. They didn’t seem to comprehend the seriousness of the situation or the desire to want to protect themselves or anyone else. It was quite mind boggling to you.

Just as you were walking into the next aisle while following the arrows on the floor you spotted someone coming from the opposite way and you sighed softly. Jack looked up and spotted the person walking towards you with their cart. You watched silently as his whole body tensed and you instantly knew this wasn’t going to be good. Not only was this person traveling in the opposite way as the store had laid out they also had their mask covering only their chin not even bothering to cover their mouth.

“You know there’s arrows on the floor for a reason right?” Jack snipped out angrily from behind his mask. Your eyes widened and you felt your own body tense at the confrontation that was about to happen. The other person glared at Jack heatedly before he opened his own mouth.

“They’re only a suggestion pal.” the man said and you moved closer to Jack placing a hand on his forearm softly trying to get him to calm down.

“And what’s with the chin hammock? Your chin doesn’t need protecting. Cover your mouth and nose!” Jack snapped off and you felt something relax inside of you. You completely agreed with Jack on what he was saying but you’d never have the courage to actually speak it, so while you were anxious about this confrontation you were happy that he was speaking up.

“It’s my given right to do as I please.” argued the man and you scoffed softly.

“Why don’t you worry about protecting others instead of your so-called ‘given right’? People are dying because of this virus and you’re worried about your rights! Unbelievable!” Jack spewed out and you pressed closer to his side sliding your hand from his forearm down to interlock your fingers together. Just then you spotted a store clerk walking over towards your group and you could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t happy.

“What’s going on here?” he asked politely but sternly. Jack looked over to him and just as he was going to open his mouth the man did before him.

“This hillbilly is encroaching on my rights as a free U.S. citizen!” the man shouted loudly and you flinched back a little. “I won’t stand for this! I demand that him and his little wifey be removed immediately!” You glared at the man when you processed his words and felt Jack tense next to you.

“Little wifey? Why you condescending, no good-” Jack began to argue and you tugged on his arm to keep him next to you.

“Enough! You and your wife will have to leave.” the store clerk said turning to you and Jack. Your eyes widened at his words and Jack sharply looked over at him.

“Excuse me? He’s the one not following the guidelines or your own store's rules.” Jack snapped angrily. The store clerk looked at you and Jack almost apologetically making you sigh softly. You quietly picked up your purse and began walking down the aisle the correct way tugging Jack along as he grumbled quietly. “Unbelievable that we’re getting kicked out because that asshole can’t follow the rules.” 

“Jack, it’s fine.” you said softly with a light chuckle as you guided him out of the store. “It’s not the end of the world if I can’t go food shopping here again.” 

“But then how will we get groceries?” he asked softly as the two of you entered the parking lot and moved towards your car.

“That’s why they have grocery delivery services for sweetheart.” you explained to him as you unlocked your car and he slid into the passenger seat.

“You mean to tell me that we could’ve just stayed home and gotten our groceries delivered to us?” he asked incredulously as he looked over at you. You shrugged your shoulders as you pulled your mask off and hung it on the rearview mirror. Jack pulled his own off and placed it in the glove compartment.

“I kinda enjoyed spending a few hours out shopping for groceries. It got me outta the house and I didn’t feel like I was being completely quarantined like when this first started.” you explained. Jack looked over to you with a soft look and a grimace.

“I’m sorry I ruined that for you.” he said softly and you shook your head.

“You didn’t. I’m glad you spoke up, I don’t think I ever would so I’m glad that you did.” you said softly and leaned over to kiss him softly. “Besides it was kinda hot to see you get all protective.” Jack smirked over at you as you turned the key in the ignition.

“Oh was it?” he asked teasingly before he pulled you into a deeper kiss.


	12. Wish Upon A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff  
> This was a request for Whiskey hearing the reader’s birthday wish but we couldn’t do that otherwise the wish wouldn’t come true so I improvised! I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome.

You sat on the cold ground staring up at the night sky. Still hearing the chatter and happy cheers from the party not that far from you, you smiled warmly and let your eyes dart around the landscape of sparkling stars above you. Out here in the country there wasn’t as much light pollution so the stars were more pronounced to your eyes. There were so many sparkling balls of gas dotting the midnight black sky that it took your breath away.

Hearing a loud cheer from who you assumed was Tequila you smiled solemnly at the sound as you brought your knees up and wrapped your arms around them in comfort turning your head to look over at the bonfire that they had going. You weren’t much in a party mood right now, not after the phone call from your Mom. She had called to let you know that your grandma was sick and that the doctor’s didn’t have a good diagnosis. Sighing softly you turned your eyes back up to the stars. 

You had been prepping for a new mission that you would be going on in just a few short weeks. And now with what your mom had told you didn’t think that you’d be able to take time off to go see your grandma. Your eyes searched the sky trying to find solace in it as tears slowly fell from your eyes down your cheeks. Just then your eyes picked up a shooting star and you quickly shut your eyes.

“Please, let me see my family before I go on the mission. I need to see Gran before I leave.” you whispered softly out into the air before opening up your eyes and swiping at the tears on your cheeks. Sighing deeply you rose from your spot on the ground and began walking towards the bonfire, not noticing the quiet cowboy watching you with concerned eyes.

Jack had noticed as soon as you had shown up that something was off. You were much more quiet than normal and while you smiled and laughed brightly with your friends and colleagues it sounded hollow and brittle. You were putting on an act. 

After working with you for a few years Jack took pride in knowing who you were as a person and how you acted. He loved the friendship that the two of you had developed and continued to nurture together. He had even started to grow deeper feelings for you as time marched on and while he wanted to tell you how he felt about you he was still unsure of what he actually felt for you and didn’t want to misspeak before he fully understood what he felt.

It was an hour into the party that he noticed that you had disappeared. Walking around the bonfire he looked for you but never found you among the group celebrating. It wasn’t until he caught movement on the edge of the bonfire light that he spotted you slipping away from the party. With concern filling him he decided to trail you silently to see if you were alright. 

When he finally did come up on you in the dark twilight he saw that you were sitting with your knees bent staring up at the stars. You looked so sad sitting there that Jack felt his heart reach out to you silently. He watched as you focused on something in the sky and he looked up to see a shooting star streak across the sky then your soft voice rang out.

“Please, let me see my family before I go on the mission. I need to see Gran before I leave.” Jack watched you quietly wondering what was going on with your grandma for you to wish for that. He watched as you stood from your spot on the ground and brushed yourself off. He knew you were going to be rejoining the party now so with his head full of questions he walked quickly back to the party himself and spent the rest of the night trying to rack his brain on what was going on with you.

“Wait you mean I can go visit my family before going on the mission?” you asked confused as tears began pooling in your eyes. Champ smiled warmly at you and nodded his head quickly.

“Yes ma’am. You’ve got three free days before you need to be back here to get on with the mission. It’s all been scheduled and you’re due to fly out on the Statesman jet in two hours, that should give you enough time to pack for three days right?” he informed you and you smiled widely before rushing over and hugging him tightly.

“Thanks Champ! I really appreciate this!” you cried softly as you hugged him.

“Don’t thank me sweetheart.” he said cryptically and you frowned softly before shaking your head and leaving the room in a hurry to go pack. You were finally going to be to go see your family.

You couldn’t keep the smile off your face as you watched your grandma sit up on bed with a bright laugh. Your family had been relieved to see you when you had shown up on their doorstep only hours ago. With open arms, tearful eyes and happy exclamations they had welcomed you home. 

Now you sat with your mom and grandma just enjoying the time together with them. You had two other days to spend with them before you would have to leave but you refused to let that get you down while you were visiting with them.

“So who is this Whiskey fellow?” asked Grandma from her bed.

“Whiskey? He’s a colleague. Why do you ask?” you responded furrowing your eyebrows at her.

“Well he’s the one who called us sweetheart.” Your mom responded and you turned your head to her.

“What do you mean he called you?” you asked confused.

“Whiskey called us up and spoke to us about you feeling stressed about a mission you were due to go on after hearing the news about grandma. He set it all up for you to be able to come and visit before your mission.” your mom explained. You sat there for a moment in shock. Whiskey had set this all up for you, he had known that you were stressed and he had set this all up for you. But how had he known that this was going on in your life?

Whiskey stood next to Tequila watching as the Statesman jet landed on the tarmac and began taxing into the hangar. The large stairs were wheeled up to the side of the plane where the door was once the plane had come to a complete stop and he watched as you walked out after the pilot and copilot. You looked relaxed and refreshed after your little getaway. He smiled widely as he watched you reach the bottom of the stairs.

“There she is!” called Tequila and you turned to look at the two of them before a wide delighted smile fell across your lips. Whiskey watched as your eyes landed on him and they widened slightly before crinkling at the corners and you began rushing over to them. Instantly he knew that you knew he’d set it all up for you.

You launched yourself into him and he easily caught you around the middle holding you close. Your hands came up to cup his face and you pulled him down to you as your mouth smashed to his eagerly. Whiskey groaned softly at your fervor and returned the kiss with as much passion as you were giving. He couldn’t believe that you were kissing him right now. Never in all the years he’d known had he thought that this would be possible. He had yearned for it but had never been sure if you wanted it as well.

“Thank you.” you whispered against his lips once you pulled away. “I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve given me with this trip.” 

“If you ever need anything you come to me. Got it? No more wishing on stars.” he said softly. You nodded your head and hugged him tightly.

“Hey Whiskey.” you said with a soft smirk as an idea formed in your head.

“Yeah?” he asked feeling his heart begin to pick up pace in his chest.

“What if I need you to kiss me again?” you asked feigning innocence. He smirked at you softly.

“I can do that.” he responded before pulling you into another heated kiss.


	13. Amore In Italia Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff  
> This was a fic request from the lovely @fioccodineveautunnale! Her request was for a Whiskey x Italian!Reader who was younger and the two fools were in pining love for each other. I hope you enjoy it sweetheart! There will be a part two to these two fools. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was soothing to him. It meant she was alive. After such a mess of a mission he was thankful for that one fact. She was alive.

As his eyes darted over to where she lay on the hospital bed. Her skin looked pale and clammy, there was a sheen of moisture all along her body. Her body was still in the healing process. Bruises littered her body like a patchwork quilt in various different colors. Her shoulder was still bandaged up with gauze and the white cling wrap fell across her chest to the other side hiding the gunshot wound that she suffered from while on the mission.

Whiskey could still hear the loud gun fire in his ears as he sat silently in the hospital room. They all knew going in that things could go sideways but they hadn’t expected the situation to go _this_ sideways. The mob ring that Whiskey has been tracking for the last six months with the Italian equivalent of Statesman had held a large meeting with multiple gangs in the area. Conveniently gathering them all in one location.

When Agent Tartufo had been made by one of the gang members all hell had broken loose. Bullets pierced the air from both sides of the room. Whiskey had been crouched down behind a table he had overturned. When he looked to his left he had seen her crouching down behind her own table taking cover as she periodically fired back at the gang members. It was then as she was peering over the table to get a good shot that one of the bullets from the gang blasted through her left shoulder knocking her back onto the floor. All he remembers after that is him rushing towards her and shouting her name.

Six months in Italy and Whiskey found himself enamored with the country. All of the sites of historical buildings like the Castel del Monte or the Grand Canal in Venice had entranced him to the historically rich country. And the food, _goodness the food._ Whiskey didn’t think he’d ever eaten anything so rich and fresh as the food here. But what had really made him fall in love with Italy was the young woman laying in the bed next to him.

Agent Capricciosa had greeted him on his first day at the main facility in Rome. She had eagerly stuck her hand to him with a soft smile and bright eyes.

“È un piacere conoscerla Agente Whisky, sono l'agente Capricciosa. Non vedo l'ora di lavorare con lei.” _It is a pleasure to meet you Agent Whiskey, I am agent Capricciosa. I look forward to working with you._ She had said while shaking his hand. He had been surprised by how young she looked and how small her hand was in his. Even after she had walked away from him and his guide she was still at the forefront of his mind.

He had learned a few things about her that day as he slyly asked around about her. She wasn’t a relatively new agent having been with the agency for at least eight years by then but she was one of the youngest agents they had. Being only in her early twenties Whiskey had learned that her family was in the business and she had gotten her start early on because of all the generations in her family before her. He’d also learned that she used her looks and young age to her advantage, being able to sidle up to targets and seeming naive to them until it was too late and she struck.

It was while at meetings and informal gatherings that he started to talk with her and got to know her better straight from the source. She was passionate about what she did and it was reflected in her work ethic and in the way that she talked. Oftentimes he would find himself daydreaming of her voice as she spoke to him in perfect lilting Italian about anything that came to mind. But now all he heard from her was the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

Sighing softly he reached over and grasped her fragile looking hand in his. Six months with this woman wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted so much more with her. She had managed to weasel her way into his life fairly easily and with no resistance at all she had even managed to weasel her way into his heart. 

It might’ve been during the training sessions where they would spar together or it might’ve been during the time that they spent together researching intel on the gangs. Or hell it could’ve been when she would convince him to go explore her country, always promising him a good time in that alluring Italian language. He didn’t know when it happened but he had fallen irrevocably in love with her.

“Cosa ti rende così triste, agente Whiskey?” _What is making you so sad Agent Whiskey?_ His eyes snap up to stare into her tired dazzling orbs.

“Sei sveglio. Grazie a Dio.” _You're awake. Thank goodness._ He says in response as he rises from his chair and moves closer to her. She smiles softly at him before grimacing as she shifts her body. He hurriedly moves to her and helps her sit up in the bed. “Non muoverti troppo, aggraverai la tua ferita.” _Don't move too much you'll aggravate your wound._ He says as he gets her settled back in a comfortable position.

“Non hai mai risposto alla mia domanda. Cosa ti ha turbato di tanto?” _You never answered my question. What has you so upset?_ She asked again and his eyes darted over to her silently as he tried to muster up the courage to tell her how he feels. She’s looking at him soft tired confused eyes and he sits on the edge of her bed at her hip scooping up her hand in his.

“Devo dirti qualcosa. E ho bisogno che tu ascolti prima di dire qualsiasi altra cosa. Tutto a posto?” _I need to tell you something. And I need you to listen first before you say anything else. Alright?_ He almost pleads with her. He needs her to be patient with him as he tries to place words to his feelings and emotions he’s experiencing. She nods at her once as her eyebrows furrow softly in concern. “Pensavo di averti quasi perso l'altra notte in missione. Quando ho visto che ti hanno sparato, tutto il mio mondo è capovolto. Ci tengo a te Capricciosa. E non so come ti senti, ma se non te lo dico ora mi sento come se potessi perdere la mia occasione.” _I thought I almost lost you the other night on the mission. When I saw that you were shot my whole world flipped on its head. I care about you Capricciosa. And I don't know how you feel but if I don't tell you now then I feel like I may lose my chance._ He watches as her eyes begin to shine with unshed tears and his hand comes up to cup her face where she leans into his embrace. “Sono innamorato di te.” _I'm in love with you._

He can feel the air in his lungs escaping rapidly as he watches the tears fall silently down her cheeks and some even catch on his hand where he holds her. She grins a watery smile and leans backwards into the bed sighing.

“Agente Whiskey, sono innamorato di te da quando sei entrato nella struttura principale. Ero troppo spaventata per dirtelo perché temevo che mi avresti giudicato in base alla mia età.” _Agent Whiskey I have been in love with you since you sauntered into the main facility. I was just too scared to tell you because I was worried you'd judge me by my age._ She whispered softly as her eyes fell shut. 

Whiskey grinned as he scooted higher up on the bed so that he could lean over her easily without hurting her being mindful of her injuries. Her eyes popped open when she felt his warm breath ghost over her lips and he watched as a knowing smile fell on her lips. Her hand came up to cup his own cheek and she leaned forward to press her lips to his softly.

The two of them sighed into the kiss and Whiskey felt his heart begin to soar in his chest. He was definitely falling in love with Italy.


	14. Amore In Italia Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Soft Smut, age gap**  
> This is the second part for the younger Italian Reader request that I had gotten ages ago. I’m so sorry it’s taken me this long to write it out. I hope you enjoy it @fioccodineveautunnale! Feedback is always welcome!

The warm air filters in through the open window and Jack feels a weight on his chest starting to stir above him. He smiles warmly and places a hand on her lower back holding her there as he hums.

“Buongiorno vecchietto, dobbiamo alzarci. Devo andare in terapia fisica questa mattina.” _Good morning old man, we have to get up. I have to go to physical therapy this morning._ She says warmly as she stretches her body over him. He can hear the cheeky smile in her voice as she teases him.

“Chi stai chiamando vecchietto? Sono abbastanza sicuro di averti soddisfatto meglio di tutti i tuoi ragazzi più giovani la scorsa notte.” _Who are you calling old man? I'm pretty sure I satisfied you better than any of your younger boyfriends last night._ He responds back as his open and land squarely on her as she rests against his chest gazing up at him. He watches with hungry eyes as her cheeks flush with a pink hue and he knows he’s right. She moves to get off him but he quickly rolls her so that she’s underneath him. “Forse dovrei aiutarti a fare stretching prima della terapia fisica.” _Maybe I should help you stretch before physical therapy._ He teases and watches as her eyes go wide when he slides his hands slowly up her sides to raise her arms above her head.

He’s watching intensely as he stretches her injured arm above her head, his eyes dart from her arm to watch the muscles move underneath her skin before darting down to her face to check for any discomfort. When he sees none he smiles widely at her. “Stai guarendo piacevolmente tesoro. Molto presto potrebbero dirti che non dovrai andare in terapia fisica e sarai tolto dal lavoro di scrivania.” _You're healing nicely sweetheart. Pretty soon they might tell you that you won't have to go to physical therapy and you'll be taken off desk duty._ He says warmly to her before leaning down and pressing a heated kiss to her lips.

His hands slide from hers so that he doesn’t put too much strain on her body and come to settle on his elbows caging her in under him. He grins wickedly down at her and grinds his hips into hers making her gasp out and arc her back into him.

“Whiskey.” she whispers out to him and slides one of her legs up onto his hip and he groans softly as he feels his cock slide against her core.

“Mmhmm.” he hums down at her.

“Ho la terapia fisica questa mattina, ricorda.” _I have physical therapy this morning, remember._ She whispers out to him before grinding her core against his cock. He grunts again and dips his hips so that he can feel the head of his cock notch inside of her.

“Vuoi che mi fermi?” _Do you want me to stop?_ He asks her in a husky tone and watches as she quickly shakes her head at him. Grinning down at her he slowly slides himself into her until he’s at the hilt and can go no further. The two of them moan loudly as they finally come together again.

It doesn’t take long for him to find a rhythm that the two of them enjoy and soon enough he can feel the desire that has been pooling in his lower stomach is rising in heat. Skin is slick with sweat as he moves above her, her hands are gripping his biceps and her whole body is pulled taut underneath him as she arcs up towards him. He watches breathlessly as her face contorted in pleasure and her eyes shutter close tightly. He knows neither one of them is going to last very long and he doubles his efforts.

She’s crying out loudly and her legs wrap around his waist securely pulling herself up tight against him. Her nails are digging into his skin and his release is suddenly pulled from him. He groans loudly as the euphoria rushes over him and he stills gazing down at her with loving eyes. She’s looking at him in much the same way and he smiles warmly down at her.

“Andiamo, dobbiamo prepararci adesso.” _Come on we have to get ready now._ She says softly before leaning up and kissing him sweetly. “Ci serve una doccia.” _We need a shower._ She says as she slips from under him and he rolls to his side to watch her leave. Her naked body makes desire and love to consume him. “Andiamo vecchietto.” _Come on old man._ She says over her shoulder with a smirk and he growls at her.

“Stai giocando a un gioco pericoloso qui, tesoro.” _You are playing a dangerous game here sweetheart._ He growls out as he stalks from the bed towards. She squeals in delight as she rushes from the room knowing full well that he will catch up to her.


	15. Quarrel In The Toilet Paper Aisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had this in the back of my brain to do for Covid. And now with my state reopening completely and the British ladies going into a 2nd lockdown it seemed fitting to put this out. Sometimes you just need a hug to calm down over this shit. I’ll probably come up with more Covid fics later on down the line, if you have any requests for fics send them in! Also Tequila’s debut!! Feedback is greatly appreciated.

“Mildred, you don’t _need_ three packages of toilet paper!” came the loud arguing of your boyfriend. Your eyes widened as you heard his raised voice and you quickly began pushing your cart to the toilet paper aisle.

“You don’t _know_ what I need boy!” came the angry and loud response. You rounded the corner and had to hold in your bark of laughter as your eyes spied your boyfriend. Tequila stood close to Mildred, your elderly neighbor as the two of them held a package of toilet paper between the two of them playing tug of war with it.

“Mildred, for the love of all that is holy! It’s only you in your apartment no one else!” Tequila argued exasperatedly. “You really don’t need three packages of eighteen rolls of toilet paper. I’m pretty sure that’d last you til you were dead!” 

Your hand snapped up quickly to your mouth as you tried to hold in your laughter at the scene. Moving closer towards them neither of them spotted you as they continued to tug on the package of toilet paper. Mildred had a firm grip on it and kept tugging it back towards herself while Tequila tried to prevent her from putting it in her cart.

“What if I run out?!” shouted Mildred in worry. You could easily see that the poor elderly woman was worried about this pandemic and what it could mean for her.

“If that happens then Tequila and I will lend you some until we can go out and buy you more.” you said just loudly enough to be heard. You felt for the woman you honestly did. It was an unsure world all of a sudden with the news of this pandemic and a lockdown going into effect. The two of them whipped their heads to look at you and you held your hands up in neutrality not wanting to rile either one of them up. You knew how these two could get once they were wound too tightly.

Mildred looked at you with worry and concern in her eyes while Tequila looked at you trying to calm himself down. You cared for both of these people in your life and never wanted to see either one of them harmed or hurting. Shrugging your shoulders you looked over at Mildred softly. “Look we’ll take care of you Mildred. You know we always look out for you. We won’t let anything happen to you that’s in our power to prevent. Ok?” you said softly as you tried to calm the elderly woman down.

“I just, I’m so worried.” she said as her face crumpled in her fear and worry. You quickly stepped up to her and hugged her tightly rubbing a hand down her back to soothe her.

“It’s ok to be worried. Just try not to let it get too big that it consumes you.” you said softly to the woman as you continued to rub her back. “Let’s put one of the packages in your cart, one in ours and one of the shelf so that someone else has a chance to buy it, ok?” you reassured her as you gestured for Tequila to do just that. “If you run out, we will give you some until we are able to do a grocery run for the both of us alright?” Mildred nodded as she hugged you tightly before pulling away to look up at you.

“You’re so level headed, unlike that boyfriend of yours.” she snipped out and you laughed delighted knowing that the woman would be just fine if she was cracking jokes and barbs at Tequila again.

“He gets a little too wound up sometimes and it just takes over. Kinda like how you just were.” you said warmly as you smiled down at her before darting your eyes over to see Tequila mouthing off silently at the elderly woman. Holding in your laughter you helped the woman back to her cart and she waved as she walked away from you. Turning back to your boyfriend you smiled widely at him while you shook your head.

“She started it.” he said petulantly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You didn’t have to feed into it though.” you said softly as you began to make your way over to him. You wrapped your arms low around his hips and he wrapped his own around your shoulders. Nuzzling into his chest you breathed in a deep breath and exhaled it out slowly.

“We’re gonna be just fine.” he says softly and you nod your head against him before looking up at him. Moving to your tiptoes you press a soft kiss to his lips which he quickly returns and tugs you in closer to his body.

“I know. I’m glad I’m gonna be with you though.” you say softly once you both pull away.

“Me too.” he responds quietly and kisses your lips again.


	16. Zombie Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Suggestive flirting, talking about making babies (non-descriptive)**  
> Another Tequila fic. Trying to get into the Tequila love before I tackle that thirsty thot about Tequila and Whiskey. I loved this! You guys this just popped into my head and I immediately knew it was Tequila. Feedback is always appreciated.

“I’d protect you from a horde of flesh eating zombies. And I’d be good at it too.” he says as he wraps his arms low around your stomach and tugs you closer into his chest. You let out a soft disbelieving chuckle at his words before marking the place in your book so that you can focus solely on this conversation, knowing that it’s going to be a laugh.

“Well yes, I would assume that your skills as a super secret spy agent would come in handy with a zombie apocalypse.” you tease him back. Tequila rolls his eyes at your words knowing that you still don’t believe him about his career.

“None of that sass from you missy. I’m trying to be romantic here.” he chides you and you chuckle again as you rest your head on his chest and tilt it up to look at him.

“Go on then, romance me while talking about a zombie apocalypse.” you respond with a grin.

“I’d make sure you’re well taken care of. I’d provide for you.” he begins to explain. “It’d be easy we’d make camp in the woods. I’d build us a nice shelter to keep us out of the elements. There’d be a security system set up of trip wires so that if anyone came within a certain amount of feet of our shelter we’d know about it and be able to either defend or hide.” he said seriously and you smiled warmly at his words. 

“I’m not much of a fighter.” you remind him and he scoffs softly.

“I’ve seen you verbally slay men who were twice your size, are you kiddin’ me?! I’d teach you how to fight and you’d be so badass.” he said softly in awe as he imagined you trained to fight. “So badass.” Your laughter rings out into the air and he nuzzles his face into your neck. “And then there’s the business of repopulating the earth.” he teases in a low tone in your ear. 

You squirm away laughing brightly at him. You twist so that you’re now straddling his lap and his hands come up to drag your hips up against his, making you whimper softly. “We’d make awesome zombie apocalypse babies don’t you think?” he asks softly as he drags your hips along his again and you can feel him harden underneath you.

“How ‘bout we just make awesome regular babies first?” you tease him and he’s suddenly growling tackling your backwards onto the couch making you let out a loud squeal.


End file.
